A Walk in the forest
by Keira Potter
Summary: Katniss es fuerte y segura y esas son las caracteristicas que han hecho que Gale se enamore de ella. Ahora Katniss está con Peeta y su amistad de ha arruinado. Gale se instala en el distrito 2, donde conocerá a una chica totalmente opuesta a Katniss, pero que quizá logre robarle el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Deberían ser un poco más de las cinco de la mañana, y yo estaba fuera. Por supuesto que estaba fuera, no había manera de que yo estuviera dentro de noche, con todo oscuro y las paredes rodeándome. No, de ninguna manera. Sería demasiado parecido a…

No. Detuve ese pensamiento en cuanto empezó a surgir. Tenía que hacerles caso a los médicos y dejar de rodearme de recuerdos. Lo mejor era mirar hacia el futuro.

Si alguien me viera desde alguna ventana, probablemente se asustaría pensado que soy un fantasma. Era algo gracioso. Mi cabello largo y rubio flotaba en mi baja espalda movido por el viento; mi largo camisón blanco me tapaba las rodillas que tenía dobladas cerca del pecho e incluso mi mirada perdida me daría un aspecto bastante espeluznante. Y luego, como si se necesitara más, los nuevos detalles en mi rostro le congelarían el aliento a más de uno. Lo que era gracioso era que alguien tan indefenso como yo pudiera provocar otra cosa que lástima.

Era una suerte que no hiciera frio; aún estábamos en mitad del verano y la brisa fresca alrededor de mi cuerpo era más un alivio que una molestia.

No había tardado en darme cuenta de que no era la única en preferir la noche. Primero, estaba la luna, por supuesto. Siempre grande y brillante, firme en su posición. La acompañaban las estrellas, un espectáculo digno de mención. Eran como miles de luces titilantes, faroles, que se acentuaban a lo largo de un grueso sendero que se perdía detrás del tejado de mi casa. En segundo lugar, estaban los miles de ruiditos producidos por animales nocturnos quienes no tenían ningún problema para lidiar con sus rutinarias vidas. Los envidiaba.

Lindero al patio trasero de mi casa, se hallaba el bosque del Distrito 2. Varios senderos lo atravesaban y se perdían de vista en sus profundidades. La cerca electrificada siempre me había cohibido de hacerle una visita, pero ahora que la revolución había acabado y habíamos salido vencedores, las puertas de las mismas (siempre vigiladas) se hallaban abiertas a quienes desearan irse o llegar. La corriente seguía corriendo por las demás zonas de la cerca solo por seguridad contra los animales. Quizá, algún día, probablemente el siguiente, iría a echarle un vistazo.

El alba empezaba a despuntar, provocándome un pequeño bostezo; había estado en vela toda la noche. Exactamente igual a sesenta y cinco noches anteriores. El césped a mi alrededor empezaba a teñirse de naranja, al igual que las nubes, las copas de los arboles, y la pared detrás de mí. Cuando el sol estuvo en lo alto, decidí ponerme de pie y encaminarme hacia mi habitación. Ya era hora de dormir.

Mi padre y yo vivíamos en una casa bastante grande que el nuevo gobierno le había asignado en agradecimiento a su desarrollo como rebelde y a la ayuda brindada. Era muy bueno como constructor e inventor, y junto al antiguo ganador de los Juegos del Hambre, Beetee, habían creado varias armas. Ahora se dedicaba a dibujar los planos de los nuevos edificios de cada Distrito y a ayudar a construirlos. Le gustaba y se veía feliz haciéndolo.

Cuando llegué al pie de la escalera, se asomó desde la puerta de su habitación para verme. Lucía algo despeinado y seguía en pijamas, y aun era demasiado temprano para que se despertara.

Hola, Eva.−me saludó utilizando mi apodo. Mi nombre completo era Evangeline.− ¿Vas a la cama?

Asentí y luego añadí en un susurro:

Te veo en unas horas.

Hubo un tiempo en el que mi voz sonaba fuerte y clara como cualquier otra, y no se remitía a ser bajos susurros. Hubo un tiempo en el que no le tenía miedo a cualquier hombre que no fuera mi padre. Hubo un tiempo en el que dormía por las noches y vivía de día; en el que reía, bailaba, corría, nadaba.

Me deslicé dentro de mi mullida cama antes de que me largara a llorar e intenté relajarme para dormir. La luz del sol entraba abiertamente por las cortinas abiertas de mi habitación, y el saber que la inundaba completamente era lo único que me calmaba. Tenía diecisiete años y le tenía pánico a la obscuridad, como si fuera una niña más de cinco años.

Me levanté recién a las cuatro de la tarde, según el reloj que descansaba sobre mi mesa de noche. Tomé una ducha y me vestí con otro de mis tantos vestidos, aunque este era algo más corto y de color miel, cómo mis ojos.

Por mucho que evitará mirarme en el espejo, siempre, aunque fuera una vez al día, me veía obligada a hacerlo, para desenredar mi largo cabello. Intentaba no apartar la mirada de las hebras doradas deslizándose por entre los dientes del peine, pero era bastante imposible. Mi rostro me llamaba, y yo no podía dejar de observarlo. No porque fuera lindo. Quizás lo que intentaba era reconocerme. Estaba mucho más flaca y mi piel estaba más pálida de lo genéticamente normal. Dos grandes ojeras decoraban la parte inferior de mis ojos. Un corte que estaba a punto de curarse bajo mi ojo derecho, y un moretón que ya estaba por terminar de oscurecerse ocupaba una pequeña parte de mi pera. Éste tenía un par de ecos en mis brazos y piernas, pero, como noté esa mañana, también estaban empezando a desaparecer.

Cuando bajé al comedor encontré el sándwich tostado y el jugo de naranja que papá siempre me dejaba preparado antes de irse sobre la mesa. Lo raro era que ya se hubiera ido, siempre esperaba hasta verme despertar. Recordé entonces que hoy llegaba ese nuevo grupo que ayudaría a la reconstrucción del Distrito. Estaban enviándolos a raudales hacia todo Panem y en el seleccionado grupo que llegaba hoy se encontraban un par de conocidos con los cuales papá había hecho sociales durante la revolución. Revolución que me perdí casi en su totalidad.

Podía permitirme ahora, sentada en el sillón y rodeada de la luz natural que bañaba nuestro living, recordar lo que pasó. Tragué un poco de jugo de naranja solo para intentar disolver el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta, con poco éxito. Si pensaba en ello no era por masoquista, sino por querer superarlo. Por querer usarlo para mi propia fortaleza.

Fui secuestrada por agentes de la paz ni bien iniciada la revolución; ellos sabían quién era mi padre, qué podía hacer y de qué bando estaba. Intentaron manipularlo conmigo, pero no funcionó como esperaban; terminó siendo contraproducente, de hecho, porque se vio obligado a ser un doble espía. Coin no podía estar más contenta con su utilidad.

Algunas de las cicatrices de la tortura física a la que fui sometida, estando encerrada en un extraño y totalmente oscuro sótano, aún podían verse en mi cuerpo. Algunas de las cicatrices emocionales, permanecían en mis ojos, que luchaban por mantenerse secos y tranquilos. Pero las más graves, las más profundas, permanecían estancadas en mi memoria.

Hubiera dado mi propia vida, y algunos cuantos azotes más de los que me dieron, con tal de que justamente _eso_ no hubiera sucedido. Frené las lágrimas en seco cuando empezaron a aglomerarse en mis párpados, recordándome internamente por qué estaba haciendo esto. Necesitaba usarlo para fortalecerme, me dije, y lo repetí hasta el cansancio.

No había sido mi culpa, y lo sabía. Los médicos se habían encargado de decírmelo tantas veces que me había quedado grabado a fuego. Junto con otras cosas.

Una de esas fatídicas tardes, noches o días, el mismísimo presidente Snow se coló en mi sala de tortura privada. Mis muñecas estaban atadas al piso y mis rodillas, desgastadas, me sostenían en él. Reconocí al individuo por su particular aliento a sangre, tan famoso entre mi circulo de conocidos y amistades. Snow estaba harto de que los rebeldes siguieran saliéndose con la suya y no se podía creer que pese a que mi padre "trabajara" para ellos (y se aseguraban de ello, pues no me dejaban salir ni lo dejaban verme, aunque me mantenían con vida) la balanza de la guerra siguiera marcando desventaja para el Capitolio. Quizá fue eso, sumado a sus actitudes repugnantes que había tomado cada vez que estaba en presencia de algunos de mis castigos, lo que lo llevó a hacerme lo que me hizo. La palabra sonaba increíblemente dolorosa, vergonzosa y humillante incluso en mi mente. Snow me violó.

Grité, pataleé, supliqué e imploré más de lo que venía haciendo hasta ese momento para que me dejara, para que tuviera piedad. No funcionó, así como no había funcionado antes y así como no funcionaría después. Los doctores dicen que es por eso que hablo en susurros, por el desgaste que sufrieron mis cuerdas vocales. Dicen que ya no debería dolerme al hablar, y que mi tono normal también tendría que estar de regreso. Yo creo que nunca toleraré los ruidos fuertes, ni siquiera el de mi propia voz.

Papá me había dicho que intentaron rescatarme una vez, cuando salvaron a Peeta Mellark, otro de los vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre, pero que no me encontraron. Fui finalmente rescatada una semana después de acabada la guerra; me encontraron en un sotano alejado del edificio central del Capitolio, que también era usado secretamente para mantener prisioneros como yo.

El ruido de las llaves en la cerradura hizo que saliera rápidamente de mi ensimismamiento. Limpié con rapidez las pocas lágrimas que había llorado esta vez, un poco orgullosa de mi misma porque fueran menos de las usuales, y empecé a comer lentamente mi sándwich, que aun no había probado.

Hola, cariño, ya estoy en casa.− Papá besó mi frente y yo le respondí con una débil. sonrisa.− ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mi respuesta era siempre la misma, aunque no fuera verdad. Él era feliz creyendo que mejoraba un poco día a día, y yo también necesitaba creerlo. No servía de nada desmoronarme; ya lo había hecho durante demasiados días.

Bien. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Oh, excelente. La partida llegó sin problemas y mañana mismo nos pondremos a trabajar. Hubiera empezado yo mismo con esto de la reconstrucción, ¿sabes?, pero creo que no tendría las ideas necesarias.

Mi padre estaba muy entusiasmado con el nuevo proyecto, y aunque lo negara, había visto decenas de planos en los que había estado trabajando. Todos de edificios bastante estables y muy lindos.

¿Y a quienes han enviado?

Lo seguí hasta la cocina para poner en el fregadero el plato con migajas de lo que había sido mi sándwich y mi vaso usado.

Al viejo Beetee, por supuesto, y también a Gale Hawthorne, el chico del Distrito 12 de quién te he hablado. Hay un par de sujetos del 10 que también vinieron con ellos, creo que solían trabajar con Beetee en el 13, como ayudantes.

Papá adoraba a Beetee. Decía que no conocía a nadie que pensara cómo él, que tuviera una mente tan detallista, calculadora e imaginativa. Creía que Gale Hawthorne estaba en camino de parecerse mucho a él, por lo que había observado en su comportamiento y su forma de pensar durante la guerra. Les tenía mucha estima y ansiaba trabajar con ellos desde que empezó el proyecto.

Se mudarán al Distrito 2 definitivamente, por lo que tengo entendido.−agregó, sentándose en la barra de la cocina y observándome mientras ponía un poco de orden. Sabía que me gustaba hacerlo porque me mantenía ocupada, así como trabajar en mi jardín.− Los he invitado a comer esta noche, a todo el grupo, así que en un rato me pasaré por la tienda para buscar la comida que le encargué a la cocinera.

Bueno, al fin algo de compañía, pensé en positivo, retorciendo mis dedos tras mi espalda. Papá y yo estábamos bastante habituados a compartir las comidas solos, más aún desde la muerte de mamá cuando yo era pequeña. Sin embargo, tiempo atrás, con mi voz y mi personalidad alegre y un tanto más resplandeciente, el vacío no era tan notorio ni tan difícil de llenar con mis pobres susurros.

Me salí al jardín como todas las tardes, tomando la regadera ya llena de agua del costado de la casa. Mi nuevo, y casi se podría llamar único, entretenimiento era el cuidado de las plantas de mi casa. Había flores de todo tipo de tamaños, colores y aromas, y yo me encargaba de cuidarlas, regarlas, recortarlas y recoger sus frutos todas las tardes. Necesitaba hacerlo porque era una de las distracciones más bonitas que había encontrado hasta ahora. Mantenía mi mente lejos de cualquier pensamiento triste u oscuro, y el hecho de que se pudiera realizar en completo silencio era mi parte favorita. Me pasaba horas agachada en la tierra, removiéndola, o simplemente sentada sobre ella y dejaba que mis ojos vagaran por la infinidad de colores de las hojas de los árboles y flores. Me gustaba acariciarlas, me gustaban sus diferentes texturas, siempre suaves a su manera.

Para la hora de la cena, cambié mi vestido por otro de color blanco y un poco más largo, y me calcé mis zapatos bajos del mismo color. Me gustaba la tela de mi vestido. Era suave, y ocultaba la mayoría de los moretones que aún quedaban por oscurecer.

Me detuve frente a la ventana abierta de mi habitación, respirando hondo varias veces. Como daba al jardín trasero, podía sentir el leve aroma de los jazmines mezclarse con la brisa del atardecer. Estaba a punto de bajar, ya había oído la puerta abrirse y las voces alegres saludándose unas a otras. Estaba a punto de pisar una sala con cuatro hombres totalmente desconocidos. Grandes. Más fuertes que yo. Capaces de hacer que las luces se apagaran y que sus gruesas voces resonaran como fuertes relámpagos.

Pero también iba a estar papá, y el jamás dejaría que me lastimaran.

Cada escalón requirió de una fuerte inspiración y un intento de relajación, y pese a los esfuerzos, aún sentía las piernas temblarme y el corazón latiendo muy velozmente cuando llegué a la cocina. Enseguida los brazos de mi padre me rodearon los hombros y acariciaron el pelo, lo cual aligeró un poco la sensación. Volví a sentirme como una estúpida niña de cinco años.

Les presentó a mi hija, muchachos, Evangeline.

Murmuré un casi inaudible "hola", todavía con la vista clavada en el suelo. Solo levanté los ojos cuando el saludo fue amigablemente correspondido, y me arrepentí unos segundos después. Recorrí rápidamente la habitación con la mirada, al tiempo que papá me decía el nombre de los presentes. Primero estaban los dos tipos del Distrito 10, no demasiado altos ni corpulentos. Luego estaba Beetee, un señor en silla de rueda que no representaría ningún peligro ni aun estando de pie, no con ese gesto tan sereno con el que me saludó. Y por último, un chico no mucho mayor que yo, alto, forzudo, y con unos enormes brazos coronados por dos grandes y terroríficas manos. Simplemente verlo parado en un rincón del comedor hacía que se encogiera mi estómago. Apreté con fuerza la mano de mi padre, temiendo que se fuera y me dejará sola con aquel chico de cabello oscuro y temibles ojos grises.

Y él es Gale. Gale Hawthorne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui nuevo cap. Advierto que es un poco fuerte (aunque quizá no tanto) Ustedes dirán. Espero les guste!**

Me senté deliberadamente en un sitio seguro; junto a mi padre y a Beetee, y teniendo en diagonal al tal Gale. Lo mejor sería no perderlo de vista por si…

Un momento, pensé mientras difícilmente tomaba mis cubiertos y comenzaba a comer, estaba haciéndolo de vuelta; eso de pensar como psicótica. Gale no iba a hacerme nada. Yo estaba en mi casa y no había lugar más seguro que ese. Mi padre estaba a mi lado y él no invitaría a nadie a cenar que no fuera digno de su absoluta confianza. Nada iba a pasarme, incluso si me hubiera sentado junto a Gale.

Me sentía estúpida cuando descubría, en momentos como ese, como funcionaba ahora mi mente. Y aunque en ciertos aspectos era inevitable, se sentía bien poder controlarlo. _Mínimamente_.

La múltiple presencia masculina seguía inquietándome, más aun cuando la conversación fluyó libremente y sus gruesas y altas voces inundaron el comedor. Dejé mis cubiertos a un lado cuando estuve cerca de terminar mi primer plato; era todo lo que comía todos los días y me esforzaba bastante por no dejarlo en la mitad o simplemente lleno. Era un esfuerzo diario comer todo lo que había comido.

"Evangeline, me temo que te hemos dejado totalmente afuera de nuestra charla." Dijo Beetee a mi lado. Debería pensar en mi silencio como algo atípico, y así _había_ sido. "Discúlpanos, nosotros los nerds estamos bastante fanatizados con los nuevos proyectos de arquitectura. Cuéntame a qué te estás dedicando."

"Bueno, yo…" Contesté después de unos instantes. Quería ser yo quien lo hiciese y no mi padre. Quería volver a sentirme un poco útil. "Yo paso bastante tiempo en el jardín o en la cocina. Me gusta mucho cocinar"

Y aunque demás estaba decir que mi voz seguía siendo un patético susurro, era un gran avance esto de hablar con un extraño, por muy amigable que pareciera.

"Oh, eso parece fantástico. ¿Has hecho tú la cena de hoy?"

"N…no"

"Le he avisado tarde a Eva que iban a venir, y como supuse que no tendría tiempo, ordené algo de comida en la tienda." Agregó mi padre. Rellenaba los silencios que yo no podía. "Sigue siendo bastante buena, ¿no creen? La cocinera se empeña en ello."

"Si, eso parece. Es una lástima, me hubiera gusta probar algo hecho por ti. Quizá la próxima vez, ¿no?"

"Seguro"

Esta vez, sí pude mirar a Beetee a los ojos, y al verlos tan tranquilos, pude agregar una breve sonrisa a mi respuesta.

"¿Has pensado en dedicarte a la cocina cuando seas mayor?"

¿Mayor? Es decir, ¿ser independiente de mi padre? ¿Vivir en una casa vacía y sin la seguridad de que él se hallaba a menos de cinco metros de mí? No creía que eso fuera a suceder jamás. Mi independencia, que antaño era una de mis cualidades, se había quedado encerrada en un sótano del capitolio. Nunca podría estar completamente sola, no podría arreglármelas para no temerle hasta a mi propia sombra.

"Probablemente, si"

Pero Beetee, y el resto de nuestros invitados, no tenían por qué saber eso. No había necesidad de darles lástima, de que supieran que mi futuro no era de lo más prometedor.

Entonces recordé que seguramente, Beetee y Gale deberían saber lo que me pasó. Ellos también fueron rebeldes. Mi padre trabajó con ellos en el Distrito 13, por supuesto que les habrá contado todo lo que estaba haciendo para intentar sacarme de las garras del Capitolio. La idea de que supieran exactamente…todo, se sintió fatal. Deseé retirarme en ese instante, y no volví a abrir la boca en lo que quedó de la cena.

A la hora del postre por fin me levanté de la mesa. Mi padre no necesitaba que le explicara que los límites de mi apetito se habían cruzado durante la cena, él ya lo sabía.

La noche ya se había instalado y como siempre, encaminé mis pasos hacia el jardín. Tenía una pared favorita, la que quedaba casi en la esquina de la casa y junto a la cual mi padre había instalado un farol. Él había insistido en poner también alguna silla o sofá pequeño, para que estuviera más cómoda, pero yo prefería sentir el césped bajo mis pies y por eso todas las tardes me esforzaba por mantenerlo corto y saludable, para que fuera suave al tacto de mi piel. Junto al farol había un pequeño cajón de madera en el que había puesto alguno de mis libros favoritos, en los que solía sumergirme en mis horas de soledad nocturnas.

Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, sentí un ligero ruido de pisadas justo a mi izquierda, y cuando volteé a ver, Agatha, mi mejor amiga estaba sentándose a mi lado. Al principio, esto lograba qe el corazón se saltara un par de latidos, pero luego, al hacerse rutina, apenas me daba cuenta. Si no era Agatha quien me visitaba, era mi padre. No había de qué asustarse.

"¿Qué hay, Eva?" preguntó mientras ataba su cabello rojizo en una alta coleta.

"Todo bien, y ¿tú?"

"Más que bien" dijo sonriendo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con especial entusiasmo esa noche, y supe, sin que me lo dijera, la causa. "Tengo buenas noticias para ti"

"¿Qué ha hecho Felix esta vez?"

Felix era su novio. Habían sido mejores amigos durante toda su infancia, siempre se habían gustado el uno al otro. Comenzaron a salir durante la rebelión, lo cual mantenía a Agatha en un estado constante de felicidad. Me alegraba mucho por ella, Felix era un buen chico.

"Me ha pedido matrimonio"

Dejé a un costado el libro que había cerrado a su llegada. Agatha parecía capaz de empezar a saltar de felicidad, y si hubiera sido la misma de siempre, yo me hubiera puesto a gritar acompañándola. En vez de eso, mis ojos se aglomeraron de lágrimas de emoción y abracé a mi amiga con todas mis fuerzas. Era la mejor noticia que había oído desde mi regreso al Distrito 2.

"Ag… Ag esto es increíble" dije, aún abrazándola "No sé qué decir"

"Pensé que dirías que somos muy jóvenes, pero realmente lo amo y sé que el también a mí." Se separó de mí, limpiando sus ojos también húmedos. "Y tenemos todo planeado; nos mudaremos a su casa y ambos trabajaremos en el negocio. Eva ¡nunca he sido tan feliz!"

Felix era un par de años mayor que nosotras. Su madre, al igual que la mía, había muerto dándole a luz, y su padre, un señor lo bastante mayor como para haber dejado de trabajar definitivamente, le había dejado a su cargo la tienda que se encargaba de distribuir materiales para la construcción.

"¿Qué han dicho tus padres, Ag?"

Sus padres eran dueños de la tienda donde papá había comprado la cena de esta noche. También vendían diferentes artículos de limpieza y cocina, y quedaba apenas a unas calles de mi casa.

"Creen que es algo precipitados, que aún tenemos mucho tiempo para decidir estas cosas, y otras tonterías por el estilo, pero no se han opuesto."

Agatha pasó otro largo rato hablando de la boda y de cómo se imaginaba que sería. Todavía tenían mucho por planear, pero se la veía entusiasmada, hablando rápido y gesticulando con sus manos. Yo la escuchaba atentamente, aunque todo se resumiera en lo genial que era Felix y en lo mucho que lo quería.

"¿Quiénes han venido a tu casa a cenar? Mamá me dijo que tu padre ordenó bastante más comida que la usual." Quiso saber luego de un rato, cuando parecía haber agotado el tema de su casamiento.

"Solo esos amigos de mi padre, los que ayudaran a la reconstrucción, ya sabes"

"Oh, cierto. ¿De donde eran?"

"Hay dos que son del Distrito 10, aunque no recuerdo sus nombres, luego están Beetee del 3 y Gale, del 12" Me estremecí involuntariamente al nombrar a Gale. Había algo en él, en su mirada y en su rostro, que me daba miedo, por más inofensivo que sabía que era.

"¿Gale del 12? ¿Es Gale Hawthorne?"

"Si… ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

"¡Sí! ¡Y también tú deberías!" exclamó, exasperada ante mi confusión. No tenía idea de donde se suponía que debía conocerlo. "Apareció en las entrevistas a los familiares de los tributos del Distrito 12, como primo de Katniss Everdeen, ¿recuerdas?

"No, no realmente. Sabes que detesté siempre esos condenados juegos" Trataba de mirarlos lo menos posible. Solía dejar el televisor encendido y esconderme en mi cuarto hasta que obligadamente tuviera que salir para cenar o algo por estilo. Eran pocas las escenas que había visto en toda mi vida y es que odiaba la idea de ver como se mataban entre sí. Fui realmente afortunada al no haber sido elegida nunca, no habría durado ni un día. "¿Es familiar de Katniss Everdeen?"

"Decían que era su primo, aunque ahora no se sabe si es cierto. Se cree que está enamorado de ella."

Bueno, tenía algo de lógica. Por lo poco que había visto de la chica llamada Sinsajo en la televisión, ambos parecían, de cierta forma, indestructibles. Ella daba el aspecto de saber exactamente qué hacer, de poder soportarlo todo. Gale también, como si estuviera acostumbrado a vivir situaciones extremas y salir de ellas como si nada.

"Papá dice que se quedarán aquí a vivir".

"Pues no me sorprendería. Katniss Everdeen está saliendo con Peeta Mellark, así que probablemente quiera estar lo más lejos posible de esos dos".

"Si, quizás." Dije con aire ausente. ¿Sería esa la explicación a su forma de ser? ¿El haber tenido que dejar a la chica que amaba en brazos de otro?

Agatha se marchó luego de un rato, después de que mi padre anunciara que se iba a dormir. Ya era tarde para ellos, aunque no para mí. Para mí, el día recién empezaba.

Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre arreglando el jardín, que había crecido en proporciones insospechadas. Lo que más me gustaba de él era que papá había conseguido traerme flores de cada distrito, y todas ellas eran hermosas y coloridas. Corté algunas de mis preferidas y las puse en los jarrones con agua que había sacado afuera esa tarde, (pero que generalmente estaban por toda la casa) reemplazando a las anteriores que empezaban a marchitarse. Antes de irme a dormir volvería a ponerlas a dentro. También tomé algunos vegetales del jardín, que siempre eran frescos, y los aparté. Cuando saliera el sol dejaría todo preparado para el almuerzo de papá.

Y luego de volver a leer por un rato, el momento tan temido llegó demasiado temprano para mi gusto. Era cuando me quedaba sin más cosas por hacer y empezaba a recordar. Los doctores decían que no era bueno para mí, que no saldría de este estado jamás si cada vez que estaba desocupada me dedicaba a recordar. Sin embargo, era imposible no hacerlo cada vez que cerraba los ojos y no estaba allí el sueño como anestesia para las pesadillas.

"_Miren a quien tenemos aquí"_

La voz de aquella detestable persona aparecía en mi mente cada tanto, cortándome la respiración. Luché contra ella y la dejé guardada en un rincón de mi mente, aunque aún podía su eso, llamándome.

Decidí dar un paseo por el Distrito, que tenía las calles recientemente iluminadas. Lentamente, me dirigí al parque al que mi padre solía llevarme a jugar cuando era pequeña y que quedaba a unas calles de mi casa. Estaba completamente desierto, pero que hubiera luces lo hacía poco tenebroso, e incluso algo acogedor. Aunque todo lo era cuando se trataba de evadir los recuerdos. Me senté en uno de los columpios y me quedé allí, eligiendo recordar momentos felices, como mi infancia, en vez de acontecimientos algo más recientes. Anoté mentalmente que era tiempo de buscarme un nuevo pasatiempo.

Para cuando el sol comenzaba a brillar, yo estaba llegando a mi casa. Coloqué los floreros en sus puestos originales, sabiendo que perfumarían toda la casa, y luego, lavé y corté algunas verduras y las guardé en la heladera, para que papá las cocinara luego.

Tenía el presentimiento de que volvería a tener una pesadilla tan pronto como pusiera mi cabeza en la almohada, pero me resigné cuando, después de lavarme los dientes y ponerme el pijama, no pude atrasarlo más. Confié en que el sueño demoledor que tenía me ayudara esta vez, aunque no fue el caso.

"_Pobre Evangeline" susurró, divertida, la voz de Snow. Sentía como mis rodillas latían de dolor gracias a lo raspadas que deberían estar. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevaba en aquel lugar después de la primera vez que quedé inconsciente. "Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu padre sea un inepto, ¿verdad?" dijo acariciando mi mentón. Eso también había dolido por culpa del reciente moretón que, aunque no podía ver, sabía que estaba allí. Junto con su caricia un escalofrío de miedo recorrió mi espalda. _

_Había poca luz en el lugar, pero aún así pude distinguir las dilatadas pupilas del presidente. Un lloriqueo se escapó involuntariamente de mis labios. _

"_Debo admitirte que la situación me tiene harto. Parece que tu padre no entiende de qué somos capaces aquí" Sacó un afilado cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón de tela. El arma quedó justo al nivel de mis ojos, al estar arrodillada frente a él. "Pero tú si lo sabes, ¿verdad, preciosa? Sabes que no puedes pasarte de lista, porque tu vida pende de un muy fino hilo." Pasó el filo del cuchillo por el borde de mi mandíbula, arrancándome otro sollozo. Ahora el pánico había invadido mi sistema nervioso y no podía dejar de temblar. "Así que, como sé cuanto la valoras, no te importará hacerme unos favores para sacarme el estrés producido por la incompetencia de tu progenitor, ¿no?"_

_No respondí, las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas cuando vi como Snow se desabrochaba el cinturón del pantalón._

"_No…por favor…" supliqué débilmente._

_Él rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que cortaba los tirantes del vestido hecho harapos que me habían puesto. Gemí de dolor cuando sentí que el cuchillo no solo atravesaba la tela, sino también mi piel, dejándome dos sangrantes cortes. Snow tomó una gota de sangre con su dedo índice y la pasó por mis mejillas, ensuciándolas._

"_No es lo único que puedo hacer con él, Evangeline, así que será mejor que cooperes" Y para acentuar la amenaza, colocó el punzante cuchillo contra mi cuello, lo suficiente como para que doliera pero sin lastimar del todo._

_Cómo si el hecho de estar desnuda frente a él no fuera lo suficientemente humillante, bajó del todo sus pantalones y me tomó del cuello, enfrentándome a su latiente y repugnante miembro._

"_Hazlo" Ordenó, ignorando completamente los temblores producidos por el llanto. Volví a suplicarle piedad, sintiendo que las cuerdas vocales se me desgarraban con cada grito, pero no escuchó. Presionó más el arma contra mí, esta vez sí haciéndome sangrar. "Hazlo, Evangeline, o no solo tú sufrirás las consecuencias. Piensa en tú padre, piensa en que lo mataré tan lenta y dolorosamente como a ti si no haces todo lo que yo te digo."_

"_Por…por favor señor…" volví a llorar._

"_¡Hazlo!" y volvió a lastimarme, esta vez, en el brazo derecho._

_Traté de tragarme la humillación a la vez que dolorosamente pasaba la saliva por mi garganta. Pensando en que no podría soportar que le hicieran algo a papá, lamí su ya erecto pene con dificultad. Lo escuché gemir y sentí como aflojaba un poco la presión en mi cuello, así que volví a hacerlo. Repetí la operación varias veces hasta que Snow arañó mi cuero cabelludo y me obligó a meterlo entero en mi boca._

"_Ah… si….así. Lo haces a menudo, ¿verdad, zorra? Nadie…ah…nadie te cree ese aspecto de niña de papi" Decía entre gemidos, y empujaba mi cabeza cada vez más frenéticamente hacia adelante y atrás. Sentí el impulso de morderlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero sabía que significaría mi fin. "Sé que te encanta…se te nota, Evangeline…ah…si… ¡sí! Eres una zorra"_

_Quizás se limitará a eso, pensaba mientras otra tanda de lágrimas se escapaba de mis ojos. Era tan…denigrante y asqueroso._

"_Ah...ah…eres…eres una puta, si… ¡eres toda una puta!"_

_Al cabo de un par de minutos más, tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás y empujó mi cuerpo contra el duro y frío piso. Mis muñecas, encadenadas a este, sintieron el tirón más que lo usual y la piel alrededor de ellas se clavó aún más en las cadenas._

_Esta vez el llanto salió de mi organismo de forma inconsciente y mucho más fuerte que antes, presintiendo las intenciones de Snow._

"_No, no, no, por favor…por favor, no, no" Grité cuando lo sentí sobre mí. "Por favor, señor, ¡por favor! Deténgase… ¡no!_

"_Ya has hecho esto antes, putita, ¿verdad? Seguro que con todos los agentes de la paz de tu maldito distrito" Rió "Ahora estate quieta si no quieres perder algo brazo…, o pierna…, u ojo" Amenazó._

_Pensé, llegué a creer, que aquel momento se pospondría un par de segundos más, pero no terminó de decir esto cuando, sin piedad alguna, entró en mi. Dolió tanto o más como cualquiera de las otras torturas a las que me habían sometido. Sentí como si la entrepierna se me desgarrase y el conocido líquido caliente no tardó en deslizarse por ella._

"_Si… si, zorra, te gusta, ¿eh?" Dijo, tomando mi grito de dolor como uno de placer._

"_No…no, no, por favor, basta, por favor… por favor…"_

"_Lo disfrutas… te encanta, no lo niegues" Repitió, embistiéndome cada vez con más fuerza. Mordió mis pezones con rudeza, clavando en ellos sus dientes apestosos a sangre._

_Grité hasta quedarme sin voz. Lloré hasta que los parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados e intenté zafarme hasta que podría haber jurado que las cadenas iban a atravesarme las manos. Nada funcionó. Y cuando por fin terminó, Snow se retiró de mí manchándome el pecho y los senos con algo blanco y pegajoso. Escuché su risa por última vez antes de vomitar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Acá traigo un nuevo cap. Espero que les guste, hay mas Gale&Eva. Gracias por leer y gracias por comentar! Su opinión es más que importante para mi, y el saber que les gusta me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

Incluso antes de poder abrir los ojos, supe que sería un mal día. La pesadilla, la más habitual de todas, volvió a repetirse y con ella mis ganas de vomitar. Fue eso, de hecho, lo que hizo que me levantara corriendo de mi cama hacia el escusado con el único propósito de vaciar mi estómago en él. Ojala todos esos recuerdos tóxicos se fueran con la misma rapidez.

Me duché antes de volver a meterme en la cama, sabiendo que no saldría de ella hasta la noche. Era uno de esos días en los que cada parte de mi cuerpo me causaba repulsión; en los que caía en la cuenta del daño irreparable que se había convertido en mi mente; de todo lo que había sido y lo que nunca volvería hacer. Ni siquiera podía llorar con fuerza, eran puros sollozos bajos. Detestaba mi vida, detestaba estar viva. ¿Por qué Snow no me había matado, si le habían sobrado las oportunidades de hacerlo? ¿Por qué dejarme así, viviendo sin ganas de vivir?

Mi padre subió a mi cuarto cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, porque normalmente a esa hora yo ya andaba deambulando por la casa. No quería que me viera así, prefería que siguiera creyendo que tenía esperanzas, que en algún momento el miedo y la vergüenza se irían. No dijo nada, ni me preguntó nada, porque ya debería suponer que era lo que habría pasado. Simplemente se sentó a mi lado y dejó que recostara la cabeza en su regazo, acariciándome delicadamente el cabello de vez en cuando.

"¿Quieres que llame a Agatha?"

Negué con la cabeza. Agatha estaba en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, no tenía por qué verme así y arruinar su felicidad.

En los primeros días de mi rescate, que fueron en su totalidad iguales a este, solía pedirle perdón a mi padre; por sentirme tan desagradable; por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirme; por haber tenido tanto miedo. Él me pedía perdón a mí por no haberme encontrado antes; por no haber simulado mejor que estaba del lado del Capitolio. Y desde entonces ambos coincidimos, con fuerte insistencia médica, que ninguno de los dos era el culpable.

Luego de un rato, fingí quedarme nuevamente dormida, así mi padre podría seguir con su vida. Tenía que trabajar, tenía que comer, tenía que dormir. Me quedé exactamente en la misma posición aovillada desde que se fue hasta que sentí que el sol se ocultaba. En mi habitación no había cortinas; los vidrios estaban tintados para que yo pudiera estar dentro sin que nadie pudiera verme desde exterior, pero que yo sí pudiera hacerlo. De esta forma la luz natural entraba sin límites. Cuando el lugar estuvo demasiado oscuro para soportarlo, finalmente abandoné la habitación para pasarme la noche nuevamente afuera.

Afortunadamente, los días que siguieron no tuve pesadillas. Agatha vino a visitarme y me obligó a salir de la cama para acompañarla a comprar algo de ropa. Las cicatrices de mi rostro habían desaparecido por completo, con una leve excepción en mis ojeras. Las miradas de lástima de la gente seguían ahí, en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, recordándome lo que jamás olvidaría. Era por eso que no me gustaba demasiado salir. Agatha insistía en que mientras más lo hiciera, menos las sentiría. Quizá tuviera razón.

Casi dos semanas después de la pesadilla, seguía teniendo sueños libres y reconfortantes, que me daban la esperanza de, aunque sea, poder dormir como solía hacerlo. Bajé esa tarde a la cocina, y mientras tomaba un poco de jugo, capté por el rabillo del ojo que había algo, tal vez algunos papeles, sobre la mesa del comedor. Me acerqué para verlos mejor, cuando chico alto y enorme, salido totalmente de la nada, los tomó. Grité por primera vez en meses, a la vez que caminaba hacia atrás hasta chocarme con la pared. Cerré los ojos y tapé mi rostro con las manos, intentando evitar que lágrimas se escaparan por ellos. Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el piso, acurrucada contra la esquina del comedor, llorando y frenéticamente asustada.

"Ey…Ey ¡tranquila!... Soy yo…" decía el intruso. Aun cuando el sonido de mi propio pulso me tamborileaba en los oídos, pude escuchar sus pasos acercándose. "…Soy yo, Evangeline. Soy Gale, ¿me recuerdas?"

¿Gale? Asomé los ojos por entre mis manos temblorosas y me encogí aún más en mi lugar cuando una de sus enormes manos se posicionó sobre mis convulsionantes hombros.

"No te haré daño. ¿Me recuerdas? Gale, vine a comer hace algunos días" Su voz era calma, aunque teñida de algo de arrepentimiento. Sus ojos, grises, seguían de ese color, no estaban negros. Eso ayudó a que dejara de llorar.

"Lamento haberte asustado. Tu padre me envió a buscar los planos que olvidó esta mañana, y supuse que no había nadie porque golpeé la puerta y no abriste. Entré por el ventanal del jardín trasero." Explicó. Observé de nuevo sus manos, no parecía ir armado. Tampoco parecía haber nada oculto en sus bolsillos, porque estaban pegados a la tela de su pantalón. Se mantuvo en silencio durante mi evaluación. La aprobó, por supuesto, porque él no era Snow. Él no era Snow, repetí en mi mente hasta que finalmente recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás, buscando el apoyo de la pared. Snow estaba muerto. El capitolio había caído. No había nada que temer.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo al ritmo impuesto por la reciente adrenalina, pero ya no lloraba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó un segundo después.

"S…sí, estoy…estoy bien, solo me…asustaste" Logré responder en voz baja.

"Lo lamento" repitió y luego dejó de estar en cuclillas a mi lado y se puso de pie. "Déjame ayudarte" Tendió su mano hacía a mí, esperando que la coja al instante.

Por supuesto que no lo hice. Seguía sin fiarme de alguien que entraba a mi propia casa así como así. Preferiría que se fuera y me dejara sola, para que pudiera calmar como es debido. Pero seguía ahí, extendiéndome su mano incluso cuando mis ojos iban de los suyos a su extremidad, dudosos, por más segundos de los racionalmente correctos. Cualquier otra persona la habría tomado sin dudar, se habría puesto de pie, y se habría reído de su exagerada reacción. Yo aun sentía mis rodillas débiles, estando sentada y todo. Gale alzó sus cejas, con gesto expectante, y terminé por aceptar su ayuda. A pesar de lo que podría haber pensado, su mano era suave y cálida, y en vez de tirar de mi hacía arriba con demasiada fuerza, lo hizo despacio, cómo si entendiera que aún seguía en shock. Separé mi mirada de la suya cuando me encontré nuevamente en pie y no le agradecí, era su culpa que segundos atrás estuviera gritando como loca.

"Perdón por lo de recién, no volverá a pasar" Dijo, tomando nuevamente los planos. "¿Estarás bien?"

Asentí, pensando en el aspecto que debería tener para que hiciera semejante pregunta.

"No le digas a mi padre de esto." Le pedí cuando estaba por irse, esta vez, por la puerta del frente. "Se preocupará innecesariamente"

Me observó de arriba abajo por un momento, como si estuviera comprobando si de verdad estaba bien o no, y luego asintió. Me recosté en el sofá y llamé por teléfono a Agatha después de sentir la puerta cerrarse.

"Debes salir más seguido" fue su solución a todos mis problemas.

Esa noche durante la cena, papá no mencionó nada, así que supuse que Gale habría cumplido con lo que le pedí. Probablemente le había dicho a mi padre que no había nadie en la casa cuando vino por los planos, él debió pensar que yo seguía durmiendo y no dijo nada sobre un extraño entrando en nuestra casa mientras yo estaba en el piso de arriba porque sabría que me traumaría.

A las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente, Ag y yo caminábamos por las calles del pequeño centro del Distrito 2. Fuimos hasta el parque y nos sentamos en los columpios. Se encargó, como siempre, de mantener la conversación fluida. Estaba convencida de que mientras más acostumbrada estuviera a tener gente a mi alrededor, mejor sería para mi especie de fobia a los hombres desconocidos.

El parque estaba aún lleno de niños correteando y jugando bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres. En cierto momento, una pelota color fucsia chocó contra mi pie izquierdo. Su dueña, una adorable niña de no más de cinco años, con un largo cabello oscuro y ojos grises, me sonrió desde el suelo mientras la recogía.

"Me gusta tu brazalete" dijo, señalando mi muñeca derecha donde, efectivamente, una pulsera de plástico fucsia con mi nombre, Evangeline Chest, inscripto en letras manuscritas. Me la había dado mi tía a los diez años, pero no te le tenía demasiado aprecio porque mi pariente era lo más cercano a la palabra _insoportable_ que podría existir. También tenía mucho de _desubicada_, por las preguntas cotilleras y totalmente fuera de lugar que solía hacer.

"Ten, es tuya" respondí quitándomela. La niña, que llevaba un bonito moño en su cabeza del mismo color que el brazalete, lo tomó entre sus manos y ensanchó su sonrisa.

"¡Gracias!" exclamó y luego se fue corriendo donde su madre para enseñársela.

"¿Por qué se la diste? Creí que te gustaba" dijo Agatha.

"Se la ha ganado, por mirarme como si fuera una persona normal"

Luego de la cena, papá tomó una ducha y yo decidí que esa noche volvería al tranquilo parque. No hacía para nada frío y el poco viento que había era refrescante en la medida justa. Era agradable estar afuera, tanto para mí como para la gente normal libre de fobias absurdas. Atravesé la puerta vistiendo tan solo unos jeans y una musculosa, y estaba por poner un pie en la vereda cuando casi choco contra alguien. Estar fuera ayudó a que el mini ataque de pánico pasara desapercibido.

"Estaba a punto de ir a tu casa" dijo Gale después de frenar en seco ante mí. Repetí la rápida operación mental de cada vez que algo me daba miedo: sus ojos no son negros; no es Snow; Snow ha muerto; el viejo Capitolio ha caído; ya conoces a esta persona. "Creo que esto es tuyo" me alcanzó el brazalete fucsia que tenía mi nombre en él.

"_Era _mío." Respondí en un susurro. "Se lo regalé esta tarde a una niña en el parque"

"Oh, entonces debió ser mi hermana pequeña. La vi en casa y pensé…pensé que la había encontrado por ahí." Pareció dudar un poco, observando la pulsera entre sus dedos. "¿Por qué se la regalaste?"

"Me dijo que le gustaba" contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Volví a sentirme bien conmigo misma, por eso de poder tener una conversación normal con alguien que no formara parte de mi círculo de confianza. Debería felicitarme a mí misma, incluso lo estaba haciendo fuera de mi propia casa.

"Seguro. Es su color favorito." Dijo, sonriendo, más para sí mismo. Me gustaba su sonrisa, lo hacía lucir más relajado y no tan serio. Sus ojos adquirían algo más de vida cuando lo hacía. Me pregunté qué tan vacíos lucirían los míos. "¿Salías?"

Asentí.

"¿No es un poco tarde?"

"No para mí" dije, observando el camino que iba hacia el parque por encima de su hombro.

"También quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien…por lo del otro día"

Regresé mi mirada hacia él, que parecía un tanto apenado.

"Gracias por no contarle a papá"

"No hay de qué." Miró hacia el parque, tal como había hecho yo. "¿Puedo…acompañarte?"

"¿No es un poco tarde?" traté de eludir la respuesta.

"No para mi" sonrió, pero yo volví mi mirada al piso. La verdad era que me inquietaba un poco estar a solas con él tan lejos de mi casa, tan lejos de un lugar seguro. Gale era muy alto, y muy fuerte, y no importaba cuantas sonrisas me dedicara, seguía poniéndome la piel de gallina "Oh, entiendo. Prefieres que no. ¿Es por lo de ayer?"

"No, no…no eres tú el problema…soy yo" Lo cual, pese a ser la excusa más vieja de todos los tiempos, no era una mentira, porque por muy nerviosa que me pusiera su presencia, sabía en el fondo, que Gale no debía ser una mala persona. Pero seguía sin poder separarlo del chico que el día anterior casi había hecho que se me paralizara el corazón. "Yo no... no puedo…"

"Está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada" Volvió a sonreír. "Ya tendré oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy peligroso"

Una mujer algo mayor y de baja estatura llamó a Gale desde la puerta de una casa a mitad de calle. Gale se despidió con la mano y trotó hacia allí para perderse dentro. Supuse que viviría allí, este era el barrio de las elegantes casas entregadas por el nuevo gobiernos a los rebeldes efectivos.


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento el GRAN retraso! La historia no tenia que tomar tanto, y prometo que no pasara los 10 caps, pero mi vida actual es un desastre y encontrar el equilibrio es todo un reto. Demasiados proyectos en curso, supongo. En fin, espero les guste!

* * *

Las cosas que marcan un antes y un después en nuestra vida, no pueden borrarse así como así. No pueden borrarse, en realidad. Por eso es que producen el cambio; uno nunca volverá a ser lo que era. Me pregunté que hubiera pasada si hubiera conocido a Gale siendo la misma de antes. Seguramente me hubiera gustado, y probablemente, con aquella personalidad de antaño que ahora estaba tan desgastada, yo también le hubiera gustado. No me acercaba ni a la sombra de ser como Katniss Everdeen, pero era una persona algo más interesante que esta sombra de ser humano. Pero ahora soy lo que soy, no lo que era, y Gale me daba miedo. Gale y el resto del común denominador de la población masculina (exceptuando a mi padre, por supuesto.)

Llegué esa mañana a casa dispuesta a dormir, de nuevo, sin pesadillas. Quizá fue la buena predisposición lo que hizo que pasara, que mi sueño fuera plácido. Cuando despertaba, siempre era un buen día después de dormir así.

Agatha vino a casa y me llevó a dar un paseo, esta vez pude elegir y decidí que nuestro destino sería el bosque. Quería verlo. No era nada del otro mundo, pero era mucho mejor que el parque y millones de veces mejor que le pueblo, con sus miradas inquisitivas y de lástima. El aire corría más por allí, poniendo coloradas mis mejillas. Me gustaba la sensación del viento sobre mi piel, más a esa hora, cuando el calor abrasador casi se había extinguido.

"Serás mi dama de honor" Soltó Ag. Había estado hablando de las ultimas ideas para su boda

"Pero…"

"No tienes excusa, Eva" Me cortó. "Será de noche y al aire libre, es perfecto"

"No puedes arriesgarte a hacer tu boda al aire libre solo por mí. Imagínate que llueve, o que hace demasiado frio, o que…"

"Nada de eso ocurrirá. Y no soy tan tonta como para dejar eso al azar; contrataremos una de esas tiendas blancas y enormes, ¿qué te parece?"

"¿Te refieres a un gazebo?" Inquirí, sonriendo.

"Si, eso" Le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano. "Así que dentro de un par de meses elegiremos tu vestido y el mío, por supuesto"

Eran cosas como esa, el saber que la vida continuaba a pesar de todo, lo que lograban sacarme un poco del pozo oscuro en el que había caído. Verla a Agatha hablando sobre nimiedades, que a la vez eran importantes, era esperanzador, porque ya no había miedo en ella; ni en los demás, solo en mi misma. Y el capitolio ya no se cernía como una sombra sobre los ojos del pueblo.

Ag y yo pasamos lo que vivo del día en el bosque. La luz del atardecer sobre las copas de los arboles era algo maravilloso, aunque seguía prefiriendo al amanecer, pues esa era la única hora en la que el efecto lumínico lograba quitarme el aliento.

Cuando volví a casa ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera entrar; todo estaba oscuro, pues la hora de cenar habitual ya había pasado. A papá no le importaba, él quería que saliera más, así que cuando llegué la mesa estaba puesta afuera, bajo mi farol, y él estaba sirviendo la comida.

"Eva…me preguntaba si podía pedirte un favor" Dijo después de que comenzáramos a comer y tras haber entablado la típica conversación sobre qué había estado haciendo ese día.

"Claro, dime"

"Veras, se trata de Gale…" Empezó, mientras yo intentaba imaginarme en qué clase de situación papá podría necesitar un favor que tuviera que ver con el chico. "Su madre y dos de sus hermanos pequeños irán mañana hasta el Distrito 12 para buscar las últimas cosas de su anterior casa que quedaron allí. Su hermanita más pequeña, Posy, no irá y como Gale tiene que trabajar conmigo y los demás, no hay nadie que la cuide. ¿Podrías encargarte tú? Será solo unas horas, por la tarde. Gale vuelve a casa alrededor de las seis."

Analicé la información en mi mente, reduciendo la ansiedad a solo una ligera sensación en mi espalda. Estaría en la casa de un extraño toda una tarde, lo que significaría que debería levantarme unas horas más temprano de lo habitual. Pero solo tendría que cuidar a su hermana pequeña, la misma inocente niña que había visto en el parque. ¿Qué podría salir mal?, me pregunté, evadiendo la evidente respuesta de que apenas y podía cuidar de mi misma. Gale regresaba alrededor de las seis, cuando el atardecer comenzaría a hacer acto de presencia, y con él, la oscuridad. Lo bueno era que solo estaba a unos cuantos metros de casa y si se llegaba a poner muy oscuro y el todavía no había regresado, podría perfectamente esperarlo en el jardín, ¿no?

"¿Y? ¿Qué me dices?"

"Supongo que…si, papá, puedo cuidar de ella." Respondí en un susurro.

"Genial, entonces Gale no faltará al trabajo. Lo llamaré después de la cena para avisarle."

Asentí en silencio, repitiéndome a mi misma que tenía razón, que nada saldría mal. Agatha tenía razón, debía socializar más, salir un poco de casa, y solo iba a cuidar de una pequeña niña de cuatro años aficionada con el color rosa. ¿La mejor parte? Su terrorífico hermano no iba a estar allí.

Fui hasta la casa de Agatha después de comer, para contarle mi siguiente aventura. Luego de la rebelión, y si iba a visitarla durante la noche, solía pararme al pie de su ventana y arrojarle pequeñas piedras para que saliera. A veces, Ag me confundía con Felix.

"¿Qué quieres, pequeña Romeo?" bromeó, asomada al alfeizar de madera.

"Baja. No me vas a oír desde allí"

Agatha frunció el entrecejo, posiblemente ni siquiera había oído esa frase, pero se dio vuelta y minutos después apareció por la puerta trasera de su casa. Nunca me habría escuchado, no con el intento de voz que poseía.

"¿Sucede algo malo? Preguntó, sentándose a mi lado en el césped.

"No, en realidad, podríamos decir que es algo bueno. Mañana cuidaré a la hermana pequeña de Gale"

Mi amiga abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y luego sonrió.

"Me alegra escucharlo. Aunque preferiría que hicieras lo que te dije sobre socializar con alguien más acorde a tu edad. La niña tiene un apuesto hermano con el que podrías empezar…"

Y la descarada lo decía, alzando sus cejas con picardía, como si el chico en cuestión no hubiera sido el causante de uno de mis ataques de pánico.

"Oh, cállate"

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que Gale no te parece lindo?"

Algo se removió en mi interior, cerca de mi estomago. Algo así como un tirón de tristeza, de angustia.

"Deje de mirar a cualquier chico de _esa_ forma hace bastante tiempo, y lo sabes."

"¿Entonces ahora te gustan las chicas? Una lástima que yo ya no esté disponible, ¿no crees?"

Mi codo se deslizo rápidamente hasta una de sus costillas, pero igualmente sonreí. Agatha bromeaba como si no me hubieran hecho _eso_, como si solo me hubiera tropezado al salir de mi casa.

"Ya, enserio. Sé que no te gustan las mujeres, pero al menos podrías darle una oportunidad a él ¿no?" No respondí, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo a mi alrededor traté de imaginarme estar frente a Gale sin que los vellos se me pusieran de punta. "Sé que es un tema difícil para ti, pero tienes que empezar a enfrentarlo, Eva, o terminarás siendo la tía loca de mis futuros hijos"

Probablemente ya lo era, sin necesidad de los hijos de Agatha y Felix. Esta vez no pude sonreír, porque sabía que ese iba a ser exactamente mi futuro. Terminaría sola, y la gente seguiría llamándome loca, tal y como deben hacerlo ahora.

"¿Y por qué tiene que ser Gale?" Pregunté ausente, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

"Creo que le gustas"

Solté una risa ronca, mirando a mi amiga incrédula y esperando que estuviera diciéndolo en broma. Agatha no estaba sería, pero esa expresión que acompañaba a sus comentarios irónicos no estaba ahí esa vez.

"Y la loca soy yo…" bufé.

"¿Por qué piensas que no? Por cómo me imagino que te habrá hablado aquella vez que te pidió perdón por entrar a tu casa...pareciera que le interesas"

"Exacto, te lo imaginas. Me pidió perdón porque sabe que estuvo mal, muy mal." No quería hacerlo, pero estaba empezando a enojarme. El comentario de Agatha había despertado una involuntaria luz de esperanza, que luego se apagó al recordar quién y cómo soy. Y entonces me saludó una desilusión también involuntaria, inentendible y sin sentido. "¿Por qué piensas que alguien como él se fijaría en mi? Olvídate de Gale; trata de imaginarte a un chico que en su sano juicio soportaría esto en lo que me han convertido. No lo lograrías, no lo hallarías, porque ni siquiera a mí me gusta ser yo." Dije poniéndome de pie, aún movida por una pequeña ira. "Admitámoslo Ag, terminaré siendo la tía loca de tus hijos sin importar lo que pase"

"No, espera Eva, yo no quise…"

No logré escuchar lo que Agatha no quiso hacer o decir, porque me fui corriendo de allí. Corrí hasta casa y me recosté en la pared junto al farol, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración, que se había acelerado en parte por correr, y en parte por llorar. Sabía que no había querido lastimarme, Agatha era una de las únicas personas que daría todo porque mi vida volviera hacer normal. También era una de las únicas que no entendía que eso jamás sucedería.

¿Por qué me gustó, si podría llamarse así, que Ag creyera que Gale estaba interesado en mí? Si cada vez que lo veía se me paralizaba el corazón y deseaba por desaparecer de su vista y alcance. Si me aterrorizaba el hecho de tener que estar cerca de él y su montaña de músculos, jamás iba a poder pasar algo. Ni aunque me gustara Gale. Que no lo hace.

El resto de la noche estuve leyendo y dedicándome a mi hermoso jardín. Las fresias estaban magnificas y también los jazmines, aunque las rosas…ese era otro tema. Debía prestarles más atención.

Me fui a dormir algo más temprano de lo normal, aunque no antes de ver que el cielo empezaba a ponerse naranja. Puse el despertador para la una de la tarde y traté de descansar todo lo posible, evitando pensar en Agatha y sus extrañas teorías.

No tuve sueños, o no los recordé al despertar. Era algo bueno, una racha de suerte que esperaba no romper. Me vestí con unos jeans oscuros y ajustados y una sencilla camiseta sin mangas de color rosa, en honor a la niña que pasaría la tarde conmigo. Me sentía con algo de sueño mientras bajaba las escaleras, era más temprano de lo que solía levantarme, pero sabía que por un día estaría bien. Mi padre estaba terminando de lavar los platos y junto a él, sobre la mesada, estaba mi sándwich y mi jugo de cada día.

"¿A qué hora debo ir a cuidar a Posy?"

"Como en diez minutos. Come algo antes"

Antes de cruzar la calle para ofrecer mis servicios de niñera, tomé una muñeca del closet que hay debajo de las escaleras, una con la que solía jugar cuando era niña y que probablemente le gustaría a Posy. Me fui después de saludar a papá, y luego de tocar a la puerta de la casa de enfrente, me di cuenta tarde de quien, lógicamente, iba a abrirme la puerta.

"Hola, Eva. Gracias por venir" Saludó cordialmente Gale. Por supuesto que iba a ser él, esa era su casa, su madre no estaba, y no iba a dejar a su hermanita sola hasta que la adulta responsable, o sea yo, llegara. "Pasa, Posy está en el living."

Gale se hizo a un lado para dejarme sitio, aunque yo hubiera preferido que se corriera varios metros más. Apenas y susurré un "hola" y pasé por su lado lo más rápido que pude, tratando de ignorar la sensación de tener los vellos de punta. Efectivamente, Posy estaba recostada boca abajo sobre un largo sofá, dibujando. Lo primero que me dijo fue que adoraba mi camiseta, y luego se quedó fascinada con la muñeca, por la cual corrió escaleras arriba en busca de más ropa que ponerle. Dejándome totalmente sola. Con su hermano.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que levantarte algo más temprano por ella." Comentó Gale detrás de mí. Me volví a verlo con el cejo fruncido, a punto de preguntarle al nuevo psicópata como era que sabía a qué hora despertaba usualmente, cuando, seguramente por mi expresión, agregó "Tu padre me lo dijo. Dijo que no sabía si podrías cuidar a Posy porque nunca despertabas antes de la media tarde. Supuse que por eso no atendiste la puerta... aquella vez." Sonrió petulantemente hasta que mencionó el día de su intrusión a mi casa.

Me sentí algo traicionada al saber que mi padre había revelado aquel detalle, aunque seguramente lo había hecho sin intención. Volví la vista hacia donde Posy se había ido unos instantes antes, deseando que ya volviera y que Gale finalmente se fuera. Sentía la piel de la espalda completamente erizada y temía que en cualquier momento comenzaran a temblarme las rodillas.

"¿Por qué duermes hasta tan tarde?"

"Porque no lo hago por las noches"

Me sorprendí de haber respondido luego de escuchar mi propia voz escaparse de mis labios. Jamás lo hubiera hecho de estar consciente de ello, pero estaba distraída tratando de no salir corriendo en busca de Posy, o de mi padre, o de algún lugar lejos de Gale o cualquier otro chico. Rogué porque no hubiese escuchado, cosa bastante probable gracias a mi débil tono de voz.

"¿Por qué?" Esta vez, Gale caminó hasta ponerse frente de mi, quizás harto de que le diera la espalda. Me hubiera gustado mantener la vista baja, pero me daba más miedo no saber qué iría hacer después, así que la clavé en sus ojos. Esta vez estaba preparada y no iba a contestar. Me extrañaba que preguntara, él sabía lo que me había sucedido, no había necesidad de hacérmelo recordar. Imágenes de Snow entrando en mi lugar de cautiverio pasaron frente a mis ojos, mientras Gale me observaba expectante. Posy regresó en ese momento.

Finalmente, Gale pronunció las palabras más esperadas, que se marchaba. Me saludó con un gesto de la mano que respondí con un seco asentimiento y luego, se agachó para abrazar a su hermanita. Me sorprendí de que Posy no tuviera miedo de morir asfixiada en esos enormes brazos, pero la niña se veía contenta. Gale se apartó un poco para besarla en la frente, y un poco, solo un poco, del miedo que me producía su enorme figura, se disipó al ver como trataba a su hermanita.

La tarde con Posy resultó ser de lo más llevadera. Primero jugó con la muñeca que le había traído y luego se dedicó a terminar sus dibujos, u obras de arte, dependiendo de quién lo mirara, y decoró todo el refrigerador con ellas. Luego de merendar y de que nos sentáramos a ver televisión un rato, quedó dormida en el sillón. Despertó alrededor de las seis, con las energías más renovadas.

"¿Sabes cómo trenzar el cabello?"

Esa fue la forma en la que Posy inició la sesión de peluquería, sentada en un cojín en el suelo frente a mí.

"Me gusta cómo suena tu voz." Dijo repentinamente, después de que le contestara la doceava pregunta del estilo _cuál era mi animal favorito_, mientras sus delicados cabellos oscuros se escurrían premeditadamente entre mis dedos. "Es suave y apenas se oye."

"¿Y crees que es algo bueno?" ironicé, aun sabiendo que la niña no captaría el sentido.

"Si. También me gusta tu cabello y tus ojos. Eres linda"

Reí entre dientes. Para ese entonces, debería haberme convertido en una especie de muñeca tamaño real, que a su punto de vista, era perfecta. Ojala, Posy, ojala…

"¿Cómo podrías saberlo?" dije más para mí misma, intentando seguir el hilo de lo que Posy podría considerar como _lindo_.

"A todos le gustas. Le gustas a mamá, aunque no te vio casi nunca. Y también a Gale"

"¿Gale?" Dejé repentinamente de peinarla, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto inexistente del aire. Por suerte, la trenza estaba casi terminada.

"Si, el también dice que eres linda. ¡Quiero verme en el espejo! ¡Vamos!" Y saltó de su lugar, corriendo con entusiasmo hasta un gran espejo que había a la vuelta del corredor, dejándome con el _¿Gale?_ revoloteando en mi cabeza y chocándose contra las paredes de mi cráneo, sin encontrarle sentido.

Posy se mostraba de acuerdo con mi desempeño como estilista, cuando sentí el ruido que hace el picaporte al ser girado. Fue como si todo sucediera en cadena. Primero, los nervios al saber que ese debería ser Gale, que volvía de trabajar. Luego, caer en la cuenta de que la casa ya estaba oscura, demasiado oscura como para sentirme cómoda. Y finalmente, entender que Gale no tardaría en entrar y llegar hacia nosotras, dejándome encerrada, de noche, en el mismo lugar que él. El razonamiento duró unos tres segundos, los suficientes como para que mi cuerpo comprendiera que _no podía quedarse ahí_. Salí corriendo al tiempo que Gale anunciaba su llegada a casa.

"¿Posy? Estoy aquí" Lo oí decir, y a mi espalda, su pequeña hermana me llamaba extrañada. "Oh, hola Eva... ¿Eva?" Intenté pasar por su lado lo más velozmente posible, pero sus enormes brazos me bloquearon la salida. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eva?"

Casi no podía oírlo. Necesitaba que me soltara, porque ahora, viendo la puerta abierta por encima de su hombro, notaba lo realmente oscuro que estaba y empezaba a quedarme sin aire. Si ya me resultaba imposible estar en casa, con mi padre, siendo de noche, estarlo en presencia de Gale era peligrosamente aturdidor. No me hallaba, no distinguía el pasado del presente, a Gale de Snow. Estaba totalmente bloqueada, a punto, casi, de tener un fuerte ataque de pánico.

Quizá hubiera gritado, pero aún sin tener pleno control de mi cuerpo, no podía hacerlo.

"Déjame" susurré. Ya había empezado a llorar, porque Gale me apretaba más fuerte. Tal vez intentaba calmar el frenético movimiento de mis brazos y piernas, pero ignoraba cuanto miedo, pánico, me infundía ese gesto. "Déjame ir…por favor…"

"_Miren a quien tenemos aquí" _Dijo Snow. No. No era Snow. Snow estaba muerto.

"¡Cálmate, Eva! ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Gale? ¿Por qué llora Eva?" Preguntó la pequeña Posy, desde algún lugar cercano al suelo.

"_Pobre Evangeline. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu padre sea un inepto, ¿verdad?" _Rió Snow.

"¡¿Eva?! ¡Dime que está mal!" gritaba Gale, superponiendo su voz a la del ex presidente, que seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

Logré soltarme; de los brazos de Gale; de las cadenas de Snow. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero ya estaba demasiado oscuro como para volver a mi casa, así que seguí hasta el bosque. El aire frío secó mis lágrimas en el recorrido, y ya había dejado de temblar para cuando llegué al límite del Distrito 2. La cabeza seguía dándome vueltas, pero ya estaba más consiente, al estar en el exterior, de donde me encontraba.

Ya no estaba secuestrada, me dije mientras caminaba por el sendero que habíamos recorrido con Ag horas atrás. Ya no estaba lastimada, ni a merced de los del Capitolio. No estaba encerrada, nada podía hacerme daño. Ya estaba a salvo.

Casi logré convencerme dejé de caminar y frené de golpe, un par de horas después. Cerré los ojos, ignorando el hecho de que podría estar perdida, porque sabía que el sendero seguía estando a mi espalda, así que solo debía voltear y regresaría. Casi estaba tranquila, pero un gruñido gutural disparó de nuevo los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.

Frente a mí, tras un grupo de arbustos, un enorme animal se agazapaba en mi dirección. Era un lobo, con un lomo plateado que había conseguido poner de punta, y unos grandes colmillos sobresaliendo por su hocico. Caminé hacia atrás, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, como si fuera a servir de algo. Grité, después de un largo tiempo de no hacerlo, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa, cuando el cuerpo del enorme animal colisionó contra el mío. Estaba imaginando la horrible sensación de ser desgarrada por sus feroces dientes, volviendo a llorar, cuando el lobo aulló fuertemente. No parecía un aullido normal, era como de dolor, lo cual fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. El animal echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y luego, escuché como algo cruzaba el aire, y entonces el lobo cayó a mi lado, inerte, con dos flechas enterradas en su espalda.

"¿Eva? ¿Estás bien?" Una voz me alzó en el aire. Y junto a la voz, grave, se materializaron dos fuertes brazos y un par de ojos grises. Un par, bastante preocupado, de ojos grises. Las demás facciones se desdibujaban ante mis llorosos ojos, pero no hacía falta más. Era Gale. Y, sorprendentemente, no tenía ganas de correr lejos de él, como horas antes. Dejé que me acunara en sus brazos, sin que me preocupara, por primera vez, qué cosas dañinas podría hacerme con ellos. Quizá porque lo necesitaba; porque necesitaba estar entre ellos como había estado Posy esa mañana. "Dime que estas bien, por favor" suplicó, tal vez tan sorprendido como yo por no alejarlo, y acariciando mi cabello.

"Gra…gracias"


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por el retraso! Como siempre, mi vida es un desastre, literal. No solo por la tonelada de examenes que se acercan en noviembre (más finales de los que puedo contar. Ya quiero que termine ese mes y aun no ha comenzado), si no porque estas últimas semanas han sido...terribles. Lo único que ha levantado mi animo ha sido escribir, aunque fuera solo en el poco tiempo en que me quedaba libre. Nada grave, de todos modos. Solo chicos y mi eterno problema con ellos, a todas nos pasa supongo. En fin, gracias miles por leer, y comentar, sus comentarios me suben mucho el animo también! Actualizare en cuanto puedaaa**

Y esa fue la primera vez, desde el secuestro, en la que dormí de noche. Probablemente, también la última. Si lo había hecho, estaba segura que había sido producto del estrés y de no haber dormido bien la madrugada anterior para poder cuidar a Posy. Además, estaba semiconsciente de no estar sola. Sabía, en algún recóndito lugar de mi mente, que el mismo par de brazos que me había rescatado, se encargaba de rodearme protectoramente. O al menos eso creía hasta que finalmente desperté y no los encontré por ningún lado. Gale se había ido.

Antes de que el miedo o la decepción me invadieran, el sonido de pasos en la escalera me tranquilizó. Incluso al oír que estos bajan en vez de subir, porque significaba que _acababa_ de irse. No recordaba muy bien lo sucedido después de que Gale matara al lobo; solo el trayecto a casa, en el que no me despegué ni un solo milímetro de cuello y él no amagó siquiera a permitirme hacerlo. Luego, papá nos recibió con la preocupación palpable a varios metros de distancia y creo que para esa parte ya estaba bastante dormida. Me levanté para seguir a Gale, a sabiendas de que le debería un gran, gran agradecimiento.

Ya en la mitad de la escalera, escuché voces que venían del comedor. No logré distinguirlas al principio, pero estas no se callaban, probablemente porque nadie me había oído bajar. Mis pisadas suelen ser suaves, porque cualquier ruido fuerte, incluso provocado por mí, me pone la piel de gallina.

"¿Eva sigue dormida?" preguntó la voz de Agatha. Me sorprendió saber que estaba allí, seguramente papá la había llamado. Me pregunté cuanta gente se habría enterado de mi última tragedia y cuanto tiempo había estado perdida.

"Eso…creo" vaciló Gale. "Derek…" llamó a mi padre. "¿Qué es lo que sucede con Eva?" El silencio se hizo tan pesado como mi último paso. Me detuve en el rellano antes de que alguien pudiera verme. Quería escuchar qué iba a responder papá, aunque deseaba que no dijera nada. "¿Por qué huyó de mi de esa manera? ¿Le he hecho algo?"

Un largo suspiro, sin duda de mi padre, hizo eco en la habitación.

"No, no eres tú, Gale"

"¿Entonces?" insistió. "Al principio pensé que me evitaba porque era tímida o algo, pero lo que pasó ayer… hay algo más, ¿cierto?"

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?" saltó Agatha. "Sabes que fue secuestrada, ¿no lo crees motivo suficiente para vivir con miedo?"

"¿Para tanto? La guerra terminó hace meses."

"No para todos. Para Eva, cada día es una lucha nueva." Exactamente esas palabras le había dicho a ella y a los psicólogos semanas después del rescate, cuando todos se esforzaban por recordarme que todo se había acabado, que ya no había peligro.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Gale.

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Ag…" empezó papá. Me extrañó que hubiera tardado tanto en interferir en las cortantes respuestas de Agatha.

"No, Derek... Él no tiene por qué meterse en esto"

"Salvó su vida"

"¿Y? Estamos muy agradecidos, eso es todo. Repito; no tiene por qué meterse."

"¡Solo quiero ayudarla! Y si me meto es porque necesito saber por qué no me deja acercarme a ella."

"¿Para qué?"

La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire. Gale no contestó y Agatha volvió a atacarlo.

"¿Para qué quieres saber tanto de Eva? ¿Por qué es que lo _necesitas _tanto?

"Ya basta, Ag" cortó papá, probablemente sabiendo que mi amiga no obtendría respuesta. "Gale, será mejor que lo hables con Eva. Que ella lo decida."

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, hasta que oí como alguien arrastraba una silla, como si se estuviera levantando de ella.

"Debo irme." dijo Agatha "Avísame cuando Eva se despierte, Derek, y dile que me llame."

"De acuerdo, gracias por venir"

"Gracias por cuidar a mi hermanita ayer por la noche." ¡Posy! ¡Me había olvidado completamente de ella! Seguro que Ag la cuidó para que Gale pudiera pasar la noche aquí.

"No hay de que, tu madre llegó enseguida." Agatha todavía parecía algo molesta, pero solo porque me sobreprotegía. "Adiós."

Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, ingresé al living. El primero en darse vuelta fue Gale, y cuando se puso de pie, papá también volteó la cabeza.

"Eva…" dijo papá, encaminándose rápidamente hacia a mí. Me dejé abrazar por él, mirando sobre su hombro a Gale, que seguía parado a unos tres metros de distancia. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Solo asentí. Él sabía que eso significaba que estaba bien, y que tenía la mente en otro lado. Mi expresión debería ser bastante parecida a la del muchacho parado frente a mí; ausente. En realidad, cavilaba entre confiar o no en él.

"Debo irme, cariño" Dijo papá, luego de unos cuantos minutos, trayéndome a la realidad. Había estado hablándome, pero no había prestado atención. "Llama luego a Ag, ¿sí? Está algo preocupada"

Volví a asentir. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las cinco" respondió. Vaya, si que había dormido. Más de lo usual. "Gale, ya sabes que tienes el día libre" Me abrazó nuevamente y luego besó mi frente. Creí escuchar que le susurraba a Gale un "cuídala" después de pasar a su lado.

Detestaba esa estúpida regla natural que te impedía saber si podías confiar o no en una persona con tan solo verla. ¡Haría todo tan condenadamente sencillo! Porque no sé cuantos minutos pasaron mientras él y yo nos observábamos, ambos tratando de ver más allá en el otro. Finalmente, él habló.

"Eva… ya no me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?"

Bueno, él había llegado a más conclusiones que yo. Por lo menos, había deducido que en un tiempo no tan lejano, me había asustado _un poco_.

Negué con la cabeza, porque la voz no parecía querer funcionarme.

"¿Por qué lo hacías antes?" inquirió, acercándose. "¿Por qué te asusté tanto aquella vez que entre en tu casa y por qué ayer huiste así?" Acortó toda la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros, quedando solo a unos palmos. Las lágrimas se habían aglomerado en mis ojos, pero luché contra ellas. Parecía que esta vez no habría salida, que debería contárselo, que debería confiar en alguien más. "¿Te hice algo? ¿Te contaron algo que te hizo pensar mal de mí?" negué otra vez con la cabeza, esta vez con más determinación. "Dímelo."

"No es sobre ti." Susurré. "Ya lo sabes, ya te lo he dicho, no tiene nada que ver contigo"

"Entonces no lo entiendo." Dijo, algo exasperado. "No entiendo porque siempre es a mí a quien temes."

"Es complicado" alegué.

"Necesito saberlo." Suplicó. "Esta volviéndome loco"

Reí, o más bien bufé, entre dientes. "Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar volviéndose loco"

Gale alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. "Bien. Ilumíname entonces"

"Ya te lo dije. Es complicado" repetí, algo ansiosa y molesta, porque parecía estar tomándoselo muy a la ligera, como si todo se tratara de un simple capricho.

"Escucha, todo en mi vida ha sido complicado, ¿de acuerdo?" Me espetó, acercando otro paso más y también algo molesto. "Así que ya estoy bastante familiarizado con la idea" Ante mi silencio, que se debía más a la sorpresa que a la negativa de seguir hablando, pareció molestarse más. "Y creo merecer una explicación, ¿no? Es injusto que me subestimes, Evangeline, solo porque no me conoces."

"Quizás justamente porque no te conozco es por lo que no confío en ti"

"No te he hecho daño hasta ahora y te demostré que no te lo haré. No sé qué más necesitas para hacerlo ¿o es que hay un cupo de veces por salvarte que es necesario llenar para ganar tu confianza?"

Eso, realmente, dolió. Cómo si ya no tuviera suficientes razones para odiarme, Gale se encargaba de remarcar la principal; mi debilidad; mi incapacidad de ser independiente; mi necesidad de ser salvada una y otra vez, incluso de mi misma.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando" fue lo único que pude decir, con la voz ahogada y apenas levantando la cabeza.

"¡Ya lo sé!" Gritó, haciendo que cerrara fuertemente los ojos. Por milésima vez, detestaba los ruidos fuertes. "¡Si supiera que es lo que te sucede no te lo preguntaría, Eva!" Nunca sacaría nada bueno con esos gritos, eso me hubiera gustado decirle. Pero me quede callada, porque estaba semiparalizada, intentando no llorar, no todavía. "¿O eso es lo que quieres? ¿Prefieres no confiar nunca en nadie, por más que te haya demostrado que lo vale? ¿Intentas aislarte, para siempre?"

"Me violó" lo corté, mientras él exponía mis peores temores actuales. Y me deslicé hasta el piso, porque la realidad se estaba haciendo demasiado cruda y pesada para mis pobres rodillas. "Snow me violó cuando estuve secuestrada." Mi voz sonaba fría, distante. No me encontraba allí tanto como debería, y tampoco estaba en mi pasado, en _aquella vez_. Me había sumergido en las últimas palabras de Gale, en lo mucho que se habían repetido estos días en varios aspectos de mi vida. "No voy a entrar en detalles, no los necesitas. La teoría y la práctica del abuso sexual son bastante parecidas, ¿sabes? Así que con conocer el significado de la palabra debes hacerte una idea de cómo es: horrible. Espantoso. Lo peor que podría haberme pasado." Suspiré, y entonces las lágrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos, aunque esta vez, no controlaron mi voz. Encontraron su camino por mis mejillas sin impedirme hablar. "Entonces, si sumas dos y dos, podrás imaginarte por qué no duermo cuando es de noche; o por qué no puedo estar encerrada cuando oscurece; o por qué le temo a cada hombre que no sea mi padre. ¿Lo ves? ¿Comprendes ahora? No es solo contigo, no tiene nada que ver contigo, aunque deseara que así fuera."

"¿Por qué?" susurró.

"¡Porque todo sería más fácil, idiota! Porque si mi fobia se limitara a una sola persona, no estaría condenada a estar sola por el resto de mi vida." Ahora sí, la voz se me salió de control. Prácticamente carecía de ella, porque cada frase salía con un enorme esfuerzo y raspaba mi garganta. Abracé mis rodillas, apoyando mi frente en mis muñecas. "Porque si solo te temiera a ti, entonces el problema ya estaría resuelto, ¿no crees?"

Los sollozos sacudían mis hombros, pero era lo que menos importaba ahora. La vida se estaba encargando de demostrarme día tras día, el tormento que sería mi futuro. Y no era como si la lista de cosas que estuvieran saliendo mal se cortara allí; todavía estaba el hecho de que, sin importar cuánto me esforzara, cada día era peor al anterior, y cada vez notaba más la diferencia entre _vivir_, como hacía en el pasado, y _sobrevivir_, exactamente lo que hacía en el presente, rutinariamente.

"No estarás sola por el resto de tú vida." Dijo luego de un minuto, deslizando su mano por encima de mi hombro. "Yo estaré aquí, justo como lo hice esta noche." Giré mi rostro hacía él, a tiempo para verlo sonreír débilmente. "Y no lo hice tan mal, ¿verdad? Porque si pudiste dormir, de noche, en una habitación cerrada, y con un hombre que no era tu padre."

Yo también sonreí débilmente, pero la mía era más de resignación.

"Ya he amarrado a demasiadas personas, Gale. No es justo para nadie, y no permitiré que siga sucediendo. Debes vivir tu vida, como yo haría si no me persiguiera mi pasado."

"¿Y si lograras desprenderte de tu pasado?" dijo luego de unos minutos.

Traté de no sonar tan escéptica, suavizando mi respuesta con un ligero bufido.

"¿Tienes alguna idea que ni a mí ni a los doctores se nos haya ocurrido?"

"Lo has hecho durante una noche." Se encogió de hombros. "Podrías repetir el procedimiento hasta que la rutina se vuelva a tu favor. Es mejor que lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora, ¿no?"

"Ya te dije que no quiero amarrar más a nadie…"

"Deja que yo decida eso."

Me cortó incluso antes de que proyectara su idea en mi mente. Gale se puso pie, su semblante parecía bastante determinado, como la noche anterior cuando había prometido quedarse. Gale parecía esa clase de personas que cuando se les mete una idea, por muy absurda que fuese, en la cabeza, difícilmente lograrás hacerlos razonar. Sin embargo, seguía sin ser motivo suficiente para condenarlo a malgastar su libertad en alguien como yo. Incluso aunque fuera por un corto período, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Y la idea de recibir más ayuda me hacía sentir tan egoísta como pesimista. No funcionaría.

"Solo si me prometes una cosa." Dije rindiéndome. Si Gale se comprometía con mi petición, entonces tal vez y solo tal vez, no me sentiría culpable. "Me dejarás, vivirás tu propia vida, cuando te canses de mi. No te quedarás, ni me ayudarás, por lástima."

"De acuerdo"

"Promételo." Le exigí.

"Prometo no ayudarte ni quedarme a tu lado, por lástima." Asentí, anotando mentalmente la tarea de recordarle esta promesa todos los días. En ese momento, la idea de tener a Gale todos los días, haciendo algo por mí, cobró vida. ¿Qué tendría en mente? "Tampoco lo estoy haciendo ahora, si querías saber."

"¿Entonces porque lo haces?" Quise saber. Si bien estaría mal que rompiera su promesa desde un principio, no se me ocurría ningún otro motiva para que alguien se comprometiera a ayudar a esta causa perdida.

"Porque tú también tienes una vida que no debes desperdiciar. Te enseñaré por qué…" vaciló, rehuyendo ahora mi mirada "… y quizá tú también me ayudes a descubrir por qué debo hacer lo mismo con la mía."

Y dicho esto se fue. Le pedí que se quedara, pero mi lastimero "Gale…" apenas se hoyó por encima del ruido de sus pasos. La pregunta que le podría haber hecho, si él se hubiera quedado y si a mí se me hubiera ocurrido, quedó en el fondo de mi mente. Sacando conclusiones apresuradas, quizás yo no fuera la única a la que su pasado torturaba, y solo se me ocurría una cosa, sacada de un comentario que Ag me había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, que podría lastimar al indestructible Gale; la imagen de Katniss Everdeen pasó como un rayo frente a mis ojos.


End file.
